


Supernatural Drawbles 02 - Sam

by odysseaia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pencil, Sketches, Traditional Media, drawbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseaia/pseuds/odysseaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many, many, many sketches of Sam Winchester. HB pencil & classic rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Drawbles 02 - Sam

**Medium:** HB pencils. Digitally reworked.

  
  
For a bigger version have a look [here]()

**Disclaimer:** SPN and all recognizable characters are owned by their various creators. No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
